The Emory University Movement Disorders Program and the Comprehensive Parkinson's Disease Center has proven to have in place the necessary resources and infrastructure to continue to be a Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Clinical Trial Center. We have experience in conducting neuroprotective trials and are in fact already participating in the NET-PD Futility Study 2 trial as a subcontractor to University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB). The aim of this proposal in to revert our center from a subcontracting site to its original status as an independent site. We have been a successful site in this and many other studies in part because of the estimated 50,000 persons currently diagnosed with Parkinson's disease in our region and the estimated 5,000 patients that are newly diagnosed each year in our region. The demographic characteristics of the area served by Emory University allows for the recruitment of an ethnically diverse population of study patients. The Emory University programs involved in the research and treatment of Parkinson's Disease have the necessary space to comfortably and efficiently conduct clinical trials, prepare and process lab specimens and securely and confidentially maintain study medication and documentation. An experienced clinical trial team is currently in place to assure that the studies are conducted in a manner which allows for the accurate, efficient and timely collection of data. The Clinical Trial Staff have all received training and certification to conduct clinical trials from the Emory University Institutional Review Board and have been trained and currently follow Good Clinical Practice Guidelines to assure the safety and protection of study participants. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Jorge L. Juncos, has extensive experience in developing, conducting and monitoring clinical trials and an excellent track record in the recruitment of patients. The Center currently works closely with the American Parkinson Disease Association of Georgia to inform and recruit new patients for these studies. In conclusion this proposal should evidence the fact that our center has demonstrated is capacity for serving as an excellent investigative and recruitment site for these NIH sponsored trials in neuroprotection in PD. [unreadable] [unreadable]